


I Remember That Night, I just might regret it...

by Unique_wrenn



Category: dragon age inquistion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Longing, Male Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_wrenn/pseuds/Unique_wrenn
Summary: ‘I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days’ Cullen and the Inquisitor are pining for each other hard. But what happens when the Inquisitor walks in on a private moment of Cullens?
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Fem Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	I Remember That Night, I just might regret it...

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a tumblr challenge involving Hamilton lyrics and I loved it. Super spicy, with our favorite Commander. Enjoy!!

You had remained busy since entering Skyhold, building up what you lost in Haven. The loss was great indeed, countless lives lost but so many more were saved by quick thinking and a team who wouldn’t go down without a fight. That included the Commander of the Inquisition’s army, Cullen Rutherford. You had to order him to leave you behind, so you could give the ones remaining a fighting chance.  
When you talked after reaching Skyhold, he told you that he was happy you were safe and very much alive. Your heart soared, you had been mindlessly flirting with the Commander ever since you remained at Haven. But tonight was no different, you had to see him about recruits and numbers for an upcoming mission to the Hissing Wastes, and what could be done for dark spawn in the Hinterlands. 

You knocked on his door quietly, but you didn’t hear a response. You pushed it open, peeking your head around, looking for your commander. He was usually at his desk, or at the bookshelf pulling various manuscripts and parchments down to look over. But the area was quiet, the candle still burning high, so he must not have gone far. You were about to leave when you heard someone moan from above. You immediately stilled your motions, trying to figure out what the noise was exactly. 

“Y/N” you heard his deep voice moan. Your cheeks burned, and you contemplated leaving but your feet were like stone. You covered your mouth with a hand, you flicked your free hand, locking his doors from any intruders with magic. You took a light step toward the ladder leading to his chambers above.  
His deep timber voice drifting down the hole to your ears, making you blush further. 

“Shit, I’m gonna cum. Take it all.” He begged. You felt your own heat building between your legs, your folds getting slick. 

“Y/n...” he cried out. You knew he had just cum, his breathing heavy. You could imagine the broad chest heaving, his hand covered in his own seed, the tuffs of blonde hair around his cock and balls, sticky and covered. You bit your lip to keep the moan back, and before you could make a fool of yourself, someone loudly knocked at his door. 

You nearly jumped outta your skin, you heard the bed groan from the relived pressure of him standing up. You panicked.  
“Be right there.” He called out. You heard his heavy boot steps on the floor, and you bolted away from the ladder. You quickly unlocked a side door, running out of his office. But you forgot one small detail, your papers. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” You muttered. How could you be so foolish? Listening to his private moment, even if it was about you. You took the stairs down to the main level of the castle, and immediately went to your room. You didn’t talk to anyone, or even look up from the floor. You needed to rid yourself of those sounds, the thoughts of Cullen gripping you tight and driving his cock into your pussy relentlessly. You slammed your door shut, sliding the lock in place. You skipped the stairs, and began to shed your clothes. You were done working tonight, it wasn’t like you could face him tonight anyway. Not after hearing him. 

The next couple days you avoided meeting Commander Cullen alone, and every time he saw you the tips of his ears turned red. You couldn’t meet his gaze directly, and how you loved to stare into this honey colored eyes.  
“Inquisitor.” He greeted in passing. You simply nodded and scurried off to the war room to meet with Josephine and Leliana. By the time you got done with those meetings, you were exhausted. You pushed the door open from the war room, bumping into someone. No, not just someone but the very someone you were trying to avoid. His strong arms stopped you from falling over, but that left you rather close to the Commanders face. 

“Thank you.” You replied quickly, balancing yourself back out. You stepped back like his touch could burn, his brows furrowed but he quickly cleared it away. 

“Any time Inquisitor.” His words soft. You darted around him, but his hand caught your arm. 

“I know you were there. But for how long?” He asked. You looked up at him, his ears red again but his eyes. Oh his eyes were completely lust blown, you felt the wet heat pool at your core. 

“Long enough.” You responded quietly. His eyes widen, but not for long. His whole stance changes, his jaw set and his other hand goes to your waist. You felt you were on fire, like your flesh was going to burn up but the only one who could put it out was the Commander. 

“Do you remember my moans? My pleas for release inside you?” His warm words washing over your face. This is the same man who barely flirted with you before and when he did, it was so awkward but cute. You took a deep breath, trying to remember to breathe. 

“I remember that night. I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.” Your voice sounding husky even to your own ears. He tilted his head, clearly confused by your statement. You couldn’t help but smirk, you took a step closer to him. Your breasts pushed up against his chest plate, he couldn’t help but glance down. 

“I regret not climbing that damn ladder and having you right then.” His eyes dangerous now, his grip almost bruising. 

“What’s stopping you now y/n?” He asked. He leaned forward, nuzzling his nose into your cheek. To hear your name from his lips was a blessing, like the maker himself calling you by name from the void. 

“Say my name again. Please...” you practically begged. His mouth now nibbling at your cheek, he moved to your earlobe. 

“Y/N.” His warm breath fanning over your ear. He leaned down, letting his lips ghost over your neck. 

“Y/N.” It felt like a prayer, he spoke your name with such gentleness and reverence. He placed a soft kiss against your collarbone, and was on his way to your cleavage. But the door to the war room opened and you sprang back from him like you had been burned. You pulled him toward a dark corner, covering his mouth with your hand. You heard Leliana and Josephine talking, you lowered your hand back to your side. 

“I thought I heard the Inquisitor and Commander Cullen talking out here.” Leliana questioned. But their footsteps got softer and softer as the pair walked away. You let out a breath, looking back at Commander Cullen. He met your gaze, grinning softly. 

“My chambers or yours?” He asked. You pulled him from the corner, smashing his lips to yours. His hands held tight to your waist, his kiss completely consuming you. You had to resist rutting your hips into his, at least not here. He bit your bottom lip, pushing his tongue inside your mouth. He explored, tasting you. You began to wonder what that tongue could do to your pussy, and that was it. It was like he could read your thoughts, he stopped kissing you. 

“I wonder how sweet you really are, I can’t wait to find out.” His voice thick with lust. You felt your knees tremble, you had to leave now.  
No time for stairs or people being nosy. You conjured a portal behind you, you stepped away from him, motioning to the portal. 

“No more regrets. Okay?” You asked softly. He nodded, following you through the portal. You may have regrets about that night, but soon he would make you forget about them.


End file.
